legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akshatagarwal
Welcome, }}, to my talkpage! Feel free to leave me a message! ''' Summer Sets Akshatagarwal, where summer sets were released? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) The summer sets were released in the US Lego Shop about a week ago.Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) In Russia, where I live, these sets were not released yet. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Administration Hello, I'm actually surprised I still have any powers over here. Anyway, to become an administrator you have to ask the ones who are currently active. They'll do whatever procedure they use to decide here, voting usually, then a bureaucrat is needed to change that users account privileges. http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop This should help you. - Skyhawk (talk) 19:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Then I will ask you, can I please become an administrator? Thanks Akshatagarwal (talk) 20:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. Akshatagarwal, you could vote for versions of Anakin Skywalker on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but don't call me Mr. Akshatagarwal, just Akshatagarwal, or Akshat, wichever you prefer. Akshatagarwal (talk) 13:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I am polite and I like to apply to all the "Mr." Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting! What Clone Wars version you prefer, 1st or 2nd; and why? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the second because the first has a armor/clone-ish kin of look, and the second looks more like robes and has much more of a Jedi look to it. But, I would also agree with you, the sith Anakin looks AWESOME!!. Akshatagarwal (talk) 21:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) And how do you create a poll? Akshatagarwal (talk) 20:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I copied a poll from Yoda's lightsaber user page and changed it. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks! Akshatagarwal (talk) 17:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Good poll, Akshatagarwal! But there are a lot of variants; you can do a tournament: 2 polls, and third is final round. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Good idea, I'll do that for a Jedi and sith one! Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Akshatagarwal, a lot of variants! I can't choose jedi! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 16:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Best Friends!!!! Akshatagarwal, I will not be here for a week. I advise you to do articles on the sets of the second half of 2013 (especially about the characters of 10236 Ewok Village). Good for you, that you create articles about the species, but do not forget about humans. I propose to move articles from Brickipedia to us. Write about what's happening, okay? I hope to you. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Count Dooku2012, it looks like we really are becoming friends huh?! Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) If we will not conflict with one another, then yes! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Akshatagarwal, you are awesome! Thanks for 10236 and article about padawans! You are my real friend! Do the infobox on your user page (copy mine). And include there a topic "My friends", ok? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Count Dooku2012, but I really suck at infoboxes, could you give me a little help? :-) Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) What help? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Help with the infobox! Akshatagarwal (talk) 12:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I love Dooku's newest Prequel Trilogy version of 75017. Can you wait 8 hours? I want to do the infobox to your user page. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 03:32, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks, but I got it, I just need help with the photo-kinda Akshatagarwal (talk) 12:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Count Dooku2012, I really appreciate it, you totally helped me!! Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I propose you write your day of birthday in the infobox! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, good idea! Akshatagarwal (talk) 22:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, can you vote for Obi-Wan's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan is the best, but you forgot to add him in Bounty Hunter Disguise! Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) But for me Kenobi is a jedi only. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok. Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, can you vote for Mace's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 12:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, can you vote for Yoda's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll do both, sorry I wasn't there, I went to a Baseball championship in California! Akshatagarwal (talk) 22:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Wow! What are your impressions? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Our team, the Plainsboro Knights won 4th place, but the pitcher for the Cartoonists, the 2nd place team, I'm pretty sure he cheated! Akshatagarwal (talk) 22:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Maybe so. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, can you vote for Padmé's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 07:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, you're here! Thanks, of course, but I'm not admin yet. Did you see userboxes on my page? Why did you choose Padme of 75021? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, I never really had any interest in any of the LEGo Padme's, that was just the one I had. Akshatagarwal (talk) 00:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Copying the signature of Mr. Jegory was very funny! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know how to make my own signature in Sourc Mode! Akshatagarwal (talk) 00:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! 1. It is not my fault that I look so in real life. 2. What did you do with Skywalker? 3. Just remember, if I become admin, I delete your article. 4. But I will remove the lock on Anakin. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 07:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) But what I meant for Harry was the Hogwarts clothes, anyway, it was just a joke! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, can you vote for Darth Maul's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:34, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, now I should say it, congrats on being admin!!! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I know, that was just a joke. What about Maul? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC). Now the admin. Yeah, we are online at the same time!! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmmmmm... Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) What? We are! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New features on the Wiki Hi, As an administrator and a bureaucrat on the Wiki, I have recently enabled some new features that should enhance the Wiki. So far, I have enabled the Chat, Notifications and Forum features. If you have the time, do you think you could try them out and give us your feedback? Thanks, [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory '''Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 16:56, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Background Looks good! I'll discuss it with Yoda's Lightsaber and Count Dooku2012 to see if it is suitable for the background :P. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 21:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Akshatagarwal (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) And by the way... While I don't mind you copying some of the code for your user and talk page, please don't just copy them directly :P. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 21:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me, I'll change it now! Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, can you vote for battle droid's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Akshatagarwal (talk) 13:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, do you play Clone Wars Adventures? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:28, August 27, 2013 (UTC) No, whenever I try signing up, it says "Our Droids Found an Error!". Akshatagarwal (talk) I don't know the UTC time!, August 28, 2013 (UTC Akshatagarwal, can you vote for droideka's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 02:23, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure Akshatagarwal (talk) 20:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) What did you say?!!! Once per month can you edit? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 04:03, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Akshatagarwal (talk) 21:47, November 18, 2013 (UTC) can we be buds 5oo93 How to u make all those things were u put ur weapon and age on ur user page ? 5oo93 Hello 5oo93, welcome to the LEGO Star Wars Wiki, if it isn't too much trouble, please put 4 tildes after you phrase, and I think it's a bit early, don't you. BTW, I'm on and off, and I'm usually busy, so If you have any question ask my good friend, CountDooku2012 Akshatagarwal (talk) 21:54, May 12, 2014 (UTC)